FT Island - Memory
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Memoryright|150px *'Artista:' FT Island *'Mini Álbum:' THANKS TO Anniversary *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop, Rock, R&B *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 23-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment '''Romanización Yeah niga saenggag naneun modeun geol jiwodo chueogi an beoryeojyeo jigeum kkaji uri Drama-ga kkeutnado Love is painful niga seonmurhan shigyega maeil nareul kkaeugo dashi tto nan jamdeulji motae Oh baby Yeah naegen Love is pain sarange bein nan hanbal jjagdo ttel su eobtjiman So jabjido motae nohjido motae It’s love giro gireul irheosseo sarangi shirheo In my memory ni mogsori jiugi In my memory ireum majeo jiugi apeul mankeumeun chung bunhi apeun geot gateunde maebeon neoreul bureuda muneo jyeoga haega tteugo jigo gyejeori bakkwimyeon gwaenchanheul jul arasseo niga itdeon jariga gipge paeyeoseo amuljianha sopa wiui ni pini jakkuman nareul jjireugo apaseo nan utjireul motae oh baby Yeah naegen love is pain sarange bein nan hanbaljjakdo ttel su eobtjiman so japjido motae nochido motae it’s love giro gireul irheosseo sarangi sirheo In my memory ni moksori jiugi In my memory ireummajeo jiugi apeul mankeumeun chungbunhi apeun geot gateunde maebeon neoreul bureuda muneojyeoga motaejun ge manhaseo motdoege gun ge manhaseo nege haejun daero batnabwa mianhan ge manhaseo binanbadeul ge manhaseo nege haetdeon mareul mot itnabwa (In my memory ni moksori jiugi In my memory ireummajeo jiugi) In my memory neoui nunmul jaugi In my memory neoreul andeon gieogi jiul mankeumeun chungbunhi jiun geot gateunde neoreul nochi motago buseojyeoga 'Español' Si incluso si borro todo lo que me recuerda a ti No puedo tirar los recuerdos, Aunque nuestro drama ahora ha terminado El amor es doloroso El reloj que me diste me despierta todos los días Una vez más, no puedo ir a dormir, oh nena Si, para mí, el amor es doloroso, estoy herido por el amor No puedo dar ni un solo paso No puedo retenerlo, pero no puedo renunciar a ella, eso es el amor Estoy perdido, no me gusta el amor En mi memoria, borraré tu voz En mi memoria, incluso borrare tu nombre Creo que ha sido suficiente el dolor, cada vez que te llamo para romper Pensé que las cosas estarían bien si sale el sol pero las estaciones cambian y aveces no esta el lugar donde ahora estas esta tan lejos que no puedo acercarme Tus hebillas del cabello siguen estando en el sofá y me molestan Me duele que ni siquiera puedo sonreír, oh nena Si, para mí, el amor es doloroso, estoy herido por el amor No puedo dar ni un solo paso No puedo retenerlo, pero no puedo renunciar a ella, eso es el amor Estoy perdido, no me gusta el amor En mi memoria, borraré tu voz En mi memoria, incluso borrare tu nombre Creo que ha sido suficiente el dolor, cada vez que te llamo para romper Porque había tantas cosas que no hice por ti, porque hubo tantas veces que fui malo contigo Creo que estoy recibiendo lo que te he dado Porque había tantas cosas que sentía Porque había tantas cosas que debería haber ser criticado, Supongo que todavía no puedo olvidar lo que te dije (En mi memoria, borraré tu voz, en mi memoria, incluso borraré tu nombre) En mi memoria, tus lágrimas pesadas En mi memoria, los recuerdos de tu memoria Creo que te he borrado lo suficiente Pero no puedo olvidarte 'Hangul' Yeah 니가 생각나는 모든 걸 지워도 추억이 안 버려져 지금까지 우리 drama가 끝나도 Love is painful 니가 선물한 시계가 매일 나를 깨우고 다시 또 난 잠들지 못해 oh baby Yeah 내겐 love is pain 사랑에 베인 난 한발짝도 뗄 수 없지만 so 잡지도 못해 놓지도 못해 it’s love 기로 길을 잃었어 사랑이 싫어 In my memory 니 목소리 지우기 In my memory 이름마저 지우기 아플 만큼은 충분히 아픈 것 같은데 매번 너를 부르다 무너져가 해가 뜨고 지고 계절이 바뀌면 괜찮을 줄 알았어 니가 있던 자리가 깊게 패여서 아물지 않아 소파 위의 니 핀이 자꾸만 나를 찌르고 아파서 난 웃지를 못해 oh baby Yeah 내겐 love is pain 사랑에 베인 난 한발짝도 뗄 수 없지만 so 잡지도 못해 놓지도 못해 it’s love 기로 길을 잃었어 사랑이 싫어 In my memory 니 목소리 지우기 In my memory 이름마저 지우기 아플 만큼은 충분히 아픈 것 같은데 매번 너를 부르다 무너져가 못해준 게 많아서 못되게 군 게 많아서 네게 해준 대로 받나봐 미안한 게 많아서 비난받을 게 많아서 네게 했던 말을 못 잊나봐 (In my memory 니 목소리 지우기 In my memory 이름마저 지우기) In my memory 너의 눈물 자욱이 In my memory 너를 안던 기억이 지울 만큼은 충분히 지운 것 같은데 너를 놓지 못하고 부서져가 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop